


Менструация — не повод отказываться от секса

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Пеппер зашла в туалет, села на унитаз и устало уткнулась лбом в ладони.





	Менструация — не повод отказываться от секса

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на месячные и использование менструальной чаши
> 
> таймлайн - перед ЖЧ3

Пеппер зашла в туалет, села на унитаз и устало уткнулась лбом в ладони.  
  
Три с половиной часа она уговаривала совет директоров принять предложенные ею поправки. Три с половиной грёбаных часа, тогда как Тони хватило бы тридцати минут, и пятнадцать из них он бы обкладывал совет хуями.  
  
Целый вечер она улыбалась равнодушным ко всему, кроме собственных кошельков, миллионерам. А могла бы смотреть «Дневник Бриджит Джонс» в обнимку с мороженым. Или трахаться. Кажется, Тони наконец-то плохо на неё влияет.  
  
Низ живота неприятно тянуло. В последний раз секс был больше месяца назад, а потом их с трудом организованное свидание сорвал Фил. Теперь, после его смерти и вторжения армии читаури, Тони занимался устранением последствий. Организация разбора завалов, выплата компенсаций и попытки отстроить целый квартал заново отнимали кучу времени. Пеппер не отвлекала Тони по пустякам. Руководила компанией без оглядки на его мнение. Подтверждала свой опять пошатнувшийся статус бизнес-леди.  
  
Своё отчаянное желание отыскать Тони и оседлать его на ближайшей подходящей поверхности Пеппер относила к категории пустяков. Но даже будь у них сейчас время, она бы только руками развела. Блядская менструация!  
  
Вздохнув, Пеппер подняла повыше юбку, расставила пошире ноги. Наклонилась вперёд. Полезла пальцами в чувствительное влагалище, нащупывая хвостик чаши, нашла по нему дно. Аккуратно сжала пальцы.  
  
— Давай же, чёрт!  
  
С глухим хлюпающим звуком чаша сложилась. По пути наружу латексные края дразняще скользили по стенкам влагалища, лживо обещая удовлетворить её желание быть заполненной чем-то. Или кем-то. Пеппер зажмурилась и издала облегчённый стон. От прокладок она вечно ёрзала, изнывая от зуда между ног, тампонов не хватало на многочасовые совещания, а с чашей можно было не бояться протечек и не бегать в туалет после каждого неловкого движения. Вот только…  
  
— Боже, Тони, где тебя носит, когда ты так нужен.  
  
Кроме секса и мороженого, в голову ничего не шло. Промыв чашу, Пеппер снова вставила её. Тщательно проверила пальцем, плотно ли прилегают края. При мысли о том, что это мог бы делать Тони, мышцы жадно сократились. Так гладко и нежно…  
  
— Держи себя в руках.  
  
Привычная мантра не помогала. Ощущение комфорта между ног тоже.  
  
— Жаркий, страстный секс с перерывами на еду и сон. Сразу, как разберёмся с проблемами. Ты сможешь.  
  
Она улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале, быстро вымыла руки, и тут в дверь кто-то робко поскрёбся.  
  
— Мисс Поттс? Вы здесь?  
  
Пеппер вздохнула. Иногда ей не хватало решительной Наташи. Та никогда не лезла за словом в карман и ничего не стеснялась.  
  
— Да, Кристина. Что ты хотела?  
  
— Мистер Старк звонил, велел передать, что приедет в главный офис через пятнадцать минут.  
  
Лёгок на помине. Пеппер открыла дверь и с раздражением посмотрела на Кристину.  
  
— Почему он не позвонил мне напрямую?  
  
Та вздрогнула от её тона, виновато сутулясь. Пеппер смягчилась.  
  
— Прости. Я ещё не до конца пришла в себя после совещания. Конечно, ты не виновата в действиях мистера Старка.  
  
Тони никогда не извинялся и никогда не щадил чьи-либо чувства. Пеппер старалась быть хорошим боссом.  
  
Кристина блёкло улыбнулась.  
  
— Ничего, мисс Поттс. Всё в порядке.  
  
Пеппер откинула чёлку набок и расправила плечи.  
  
— Никого не впускай: ни до того, как он приедет, ни пока он у меня. Лучше сходи… кофе выпей.  
  
Кристина кивнула и засеменила прочь. Пеппер вздохнула и тоже вышла.  


 

***

  
Она успела разобрать примерно половину документов, накопившихся, пока она была на совещании, когда дверь наконец открылась.  
  
— Тук-тук, ты не занята?  
  
От звука родного голоса Пеппер сразу расслабилась и радостно улыбнулась, подняв взгляд от строк сухих официальных отчётов на Тони.  
  
— Ничего срочного. Заходи.  
  
Возможность выставить бывшего босса за дверь обычно грела душу. Но не сейчас.  
  
Тони выглядел неважно: под глазами залегли тени, бородка потеряла чёткие контуры. Однако фирменная ухмылка намекала, что способ отдыха Тони уже выбрал.  
  
Он вошёл в кабинет, развернулся к двери, прикрывая её.  
  
— У нас примерно час, и я не хочу тратить его на дорогу до башни и обратно.  
  
Отпустив ручку, Тони обернулся:  
  
— Не против осквернить свой рабочий стол потрясающим сексом со мной?  
  
Как говорится, бойтесь своих желаний. Пеппер с сожалением улыбнулась.  
  
— Я бы не против, но… Тони, у меня месячные.  
  
Предложить альтернативу она не успела.  
  
— И что?  
  
Пеппер открыла рот, чтобы ответить. Не нашла слов. Щекам стало жарко.  
  
— Пеп, дорогая, ты меня стесняешься? — промурлыкал Тони, наступая на неё с видом кота, почуявшего толстенькую сочную мышь.  
  
Пеппер вцепилась в край стола. Покраснела ещё сильнее.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Может, тебе неприятно заниматься сексом в  _эти дни_?  
  
Пусть используя совершенно невозможный и такой знакомый Пеппер в прошлом тон опытного соблазнителя, но Тони задавал правильные вопросы. И они требовали ответов.  
  
— Я никогда не занималась сексом во время менструации.  
  
Пеппер отпустила стол и прижала ладони к горящим щекам.  
  
— Ты мастурбируешь? Трахаешь себя пальцами? — Тони почти урчал, произнося это — похоже, метафорический кот внутри него приготовился к прыжку. — Или тебе не хочется чувствовать ничего внутри себя?  
  
Пеппер закрыла глаза. Терять ей нечего.  
  
— О боже… Да. Я хочу. Тебя.  
  
Трусики предательски намокли: чаша не пропускала кровь, но смазка выделялась и ниже. Мышцы влагалища сводило от нестерпимого желания.  
  
Пеппер всхлипнула. Горячие разговоры в исполнении Тони достигли цели.  
  
Кот, довольно урча, захрустел пойманной мышью.  
  
— В таком случае, малышка, приготовь влажные салфетки. Наш секс будет очень, очень грязным.  
  
Ошеломлённая такой прямотой, Пеппер кивнула и выдвинула ящик стола.  
  
Пока Тони расстёгивал пиджак, она собрала дрожащими руками документы. Сложила их на пол.  
  
Пиждак полетел на гостевое кресло. Пеппер встала. Оперлась ладонями на стол.  
  
Тони закатал рукава и двинулся к ней.  
  
— Чем пользуешься?  
  
— Чашей. Не натирает  
  
Он присвистнул.  
  
— Значит, ценишь комфорт. Очень в твоём духе.  
  
Пеппер зажмурилась и глубоко вдохнула его запах. Она сама пять лет назад выбрала ему этот одеколон. Приятный аромат, не выветривается в течение рабочего дня. Вершина качества.  
  
Кто-то тут недавно солгал, что не страдает ностальгией.  
  
— Не перестаёшь меня удивлять. Тебе нравится? Она внутри тебя целый день, верно?  
  
Пеппер снова кивнула, глядя перед собой. Ей на бёдра легли тёплые ладони.  
  
— Разрешишь посмотреть?  
  
— Да.  
  
Тони расстегнул на ней юбку. Приподнял. Надавил рукой на спину.  
  
— Наклонись.  
  
Пеппер послушно опустилась на столешницу локтями.  
  
Ладони скользнули по ягодицам, поглаживая.  
  
— Как-нибудь я тебя отшлёпаю, Пеп.  
  
Его голос звучал задумчиво. Пеппер шумно вздохнула, переступив с ноги на ногу.  
  
Тони коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Да-да, я понял, что тебе нравится эта идея, и мы обязательно сделаем это, но не сейчас.  
  
Он стянул вниз её трусики. Пеппер свела ноги вместе. Поток прохладного воздуха из кондиционера обдувал уж слишком интимно.  
  
— Раздвинь.  
  
Тони втиснул ладонь ей между бёдер, и Пеппер подчинилась, тревожно глядя на дверь.  
  
— Я просила нас не беспокоить, но вдруг что-то срочное?  
  
— Срочное — позвонят.  
  
Тони погладил её между ног. Половые губы раскрылись от прикосновения. Судя по ощущениям, смазки хватило бы, чтобы принять его член прямо сейчас.  
  
Пеппер никогда не делала ничего столь безумного.  
  
Тони ввёл в неё палец и легонько потеребил хвостик чаши. По всему телу побежали мурашки.  
  
— Такая мокрая. Так хочешь меня, детка.  
  
Ладонью придерживая её за поясницу, Тони добавил большой палец. Пеппер напряглась, выталкивая чашу навстречу его руке.  
  
— Давай, Пеп. Я выну её.  
  
Тони сжал пальцы. Чаша хлюпнула, складываясь. Пеппер расслабила мышцы, держа себя открытой. В награду Тони поцеловал её в левую ягодицу, доставая чашу.  
  
Охнув, когда латекс, разворачиваясь, болезненно-сильно задел чувствительные края входа, Пеппер уткнулась лбом в свои руки, пряча лицо.  
  
— Ты недавно сливала её, детка? Здесь почти нет крови. Или конец близок?  
  
Тони зашуршал упаковкой, доставая салфетку.  
  
По внутренней стороне бедра что-то стекало. Пеппер свела ноги и растёрла это по коже. Кровь? Смазка?  
  
— Я положу на кресло. Стол нам самим пригодится.  
  
Тони провёл пальцем по её мокрой промежности, раздвигая складки, но не проникая внутрь.  
  
— Повернись ко мне, Пеп.  
  
Сексуальная хрипотца в его голосе заставила колени ослабеть. Пеппер подчинилась — и едва не упала, оказавшись в его объятиях.  
  
— Аккуратней, Бэмби.  
  
Тони усадил её на стол, поцеловал в шею. Колючие усы придавали ощущениям остроты.  
  
Язык мокро прошёлся по ключице, затем выше. Пеппер положила ладонь Тони на затылок, другой рукой теребя пуговицу на блузке.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
Тони с усмешкой отстранился и посмотрел вниз. Она проследила за его взглядом.  
  
Её испачканные в крови и смазке бёдра были призывно раздвинуты. Тони лениво ласкал кончиками пальцев скользкие складки.  
  
— Ты бы себя видела, Пеп. Такая знойная, хоть порно снимай. И всё это — только для меня.  
  
Вводя пальцы внутрь неё, Тони ни на мгновение не прекращал бормотать сладкие глупости. И не отрывал глаз от её промежности, трахая слишком медленно, недостаточно глубоко и даже близко не так сильно, как ей хотелось — не вбиваясь, а лишь гладя трепещущие стенки.  
  
Пеппер тихо постанывала, ёрзая по столу в бесплодных попытках насадиться сильнее.  
  
— Тони…  
  
Очередной всхлип достиг цели. Тони отстранился. Вынул из кармана серебристую упаковку с презервативом, резкими движениями расстегнул брюки.  
  
Когда он приспустил трусы, освобождая член, Пеппер прикусила губу, нетерпеливо наблюдая.  
  
— Держись, детка.  
  
Тони подхватил её под задницу, придвигая к краю стола. Пеппер откинулась назад, опираясь на локти, вынула заколку. Тряхнула головой, рассыпая волосы по плечам. Сбросила туфли, обняла Тони ступнями за талию. Поторопила:  
  
— Ну же!  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
Тони разорвал упаковку на презервативе.  
  
— Быстрее! — Пеппер позволила себе капризный тон — она чертовски хотела его член в себе. Прямо сейчас.  
  
— Извини, руки дрожат.  
  
Тони раскатал презерватив по члену, поднял взгляд и беспомощно застонал.  
  
— Детка…  
  
Из Пеппер уже текло. Толкнувшись в первый раз, Тони не вошёл, проскользил мимо. Выругался, направил член рукой, снова двинул бёдрами, и Пеппер облегчённо всхлипнула.  
  
Радостные слёзы покатились по щекам. Тони наполнял её, прогоняя ноющую боль и чувство пустоты внутри. Пеппер жалела, что не делала этого раньше.  
  
— Закрой глаза.  
  
Тони рванул на ней блузку. Пуговицы брызнули во все стороны, пара штук попала ей в лицо.  
  
— Ай!  
  
— Прости.  
  
Он быстро огладил её живот, сжал грудь через бюстгальтер.  
  
— Пеп…  
  
Она оттолкнула его руки. Выгнулась, расстегнула застёжку. Тони вынул крючочки лямок из петель, дёрнул на себя. Бюстгальтер соскользнул с Пеппер, открывая грудь.  
  
— Вон.  
  
Тони отбросил бюстгальтер, подхватил Пеппер под задницу, жадно оглядывая наконец-то полностью обнажённое тело. И начал трахать.  
  
Стол жалобно поскрипывал при каждом толчке. Волосы хлестали Пеппер по плечам. Бёдра, несмотря на удерживающие руки Тони, скользили по столешнице, выпачканной в крови и смазке. Тони нещадно таранил её членом, заставляя всхлипывать от восторга.  
  
Она чуть не отказалась от этого.  
  
— Да, да, пожалуйста, да!  
  
Дрожь прокатилась по животу и ногам. Пеппер всхлипнула. Тони остановился, лаская пальцами её клитор, продлевая и усиливая оргазм.  
  
Пеппер видела седьмое небо. Она смотрела в потолок, дыша открытым ртом, и тонула в цветной темноте.  
  
Тони вышел из неё. Подхватил, как безвольную куклу, перевернул на живот.  
  
Юбка наверняка испачкалась. Плевать. Пеппер схватилась непослушными пальцами за противоположный край стола, ложась на него грудью.  
  
Тони звонко ударил ладонями по ягодицам, заставив её всхлипнуть, и снова вошёл. Он трахал размашисто, глубоко. Смазка стекала по бёдрам, хлюпала внутри.  
  
Пеппер поднялась на локтях, прогибаясь. Тони накрыл ладонями её грудь, грубо сжимая, и она кивнула, застонав.  
  
— Мисс Поттс!  
  
Запыхавшаяся Кристина влетела в кабинет и стремительно покраснела.  
  
Пеппер заставила себя посмотреть на неё.  
  
— Да?  
  
Вопросительная интонация далась нелегко. Тони так хорошо трахал её, тёр соски между пальцами.  
  
— З-звонили из Ав-австралии. Они готовы п-подписать контракт. Правительство одобрило переход всего материка на питание от реакторов Старк Индастриз.  
  
— Пять… минут…  
  
Кристина выскочила из кабинета, и Пеппер застонала в голос.  
  
Тони убрал руки от её груди, подхватил под живот.  
  
— Детка…  
  
Он жёстко тёр её клитор, продолжая трахать. Пеппер приподнялась на руках от новой волны сладкой дрожи.  
  
— Тони!  
  
Мышцы влагалища туго сократились вокруг члена. Тони толкнулся ещё раз.  
  
— Пеппер!  
  
Он стиснул её бёдра, уткнулся лбом в плечо, длинно выдыхая. Пеппер часто заморгала, восстанавливая зрение.  
  
— Боже, как стыдно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У меня теперь есть своя собственная Пеппер.  
  
Тони засмеялся, обнимая её. Завалил обратно на стол, целуя в шею.  
  
— Ты неповторима. И это не худшее, за чем она могла тебя застать.  
  
Пеппер поёрзала под ним, наслаждаясь ощущением члена внутри себя.  
  
— Конечно. На мне могла быть броня.  
  
Спустя мгновение они оба громко расхохотались.


End file.
